Infected
by Danaxiel
Summary: On the day of the new tournament, the Smashers are thrown into a twisted nightmare that they may not awaken from. Link/Zelda MetaKnight/Jigglypuff. Rated T for paranoidness. Dark MetaKnight and ShadowKirby appearence. No YAOI or YURI


**This is my first sort of horror fic. I really doubt it will be that scary though. **

**In case you're confused, I believe that Meta Knight is Kirby's father. That's an important bit of info.**

**Enjoy.**

Today was a special day. From every corner of the world, fighters came to try out for the Super Smash Brothers tournament. This is where our story begins…

***

"Congratulations to those who made the second cut!" Master Hand called into the microphone.

The smashers and newcomers cheered in agreement. The two hands had thrown a party for the newcomers who made the second cut in the competition. Even the Melee fighters joined the party. The final cut would be resolved in a brawl-off.

"Give it up for the possible newcomers!" Master Hand yelled to the smashers, "Our first one is Midna!"

A giant Twilight Portal opened in the air and a small imp flew out of it. She had bluish-gray skin, a strange looking helmet that covered one eye and orange hair that was tied back in a ponytail. With a small wink, she flew over to Link and landed on his shoulder.

Link clapped the loudest of all the smashers.

"Our second finalist is our fourth fighter from Fire Emblem! Give it up for Prince Ephraim of Renais!"

In a ray of light, a man materialized brandishing a lance. He had greenish-blue hair, green armor, and green boots. His cape was red and he had blue eyes.

Ephraim walked in the direction of the other Fire Emblem fighters as the next finalist walked onto the stage.

He looked like an older version of Ness. The differences were that Ninten had a red bandana around his neck, no backpack on, his hair was styled differently, his shirt and pants was darker colored, and he had red socks, blue shoes, and was holding a pink ocarina.

"Er, since he's already on stage, let's just say that he's our third Psi user in the tournament. Ninten!"

The boy gave the peace sign to the crowd and joined the group of kids who were currently playing _Dance Dance Revolution._

"The last competitor is a rival of Sonic and the self-proclaimed 'Ultimate Being.' Here's Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Shadow came in on a black and red motorcycle. As he jumped off, he flipped his jet black hair and fingered at the gun on his hip.

"Tomorrow these four will compete to see who is the ultimate newcomer is!" Master Hand declared over the chattering smashers, "But for now, just enjoy the party!"

All the smashers, except for one, cheered in response.

"Have you seen daddy?" Kirby asked tapping Ephraim's leg.

Ephraim laughed and picked up the small star warrior. "No, I haven't seen Meta Knight."

Ike chuckled and Roy gave Kirby a pat on the head, while Marth said, "He's probably with Jigglypuff."

After the blob had stopped giggling, he waved goodbye to the four warriors and ran over to where the kids were playing with a ball. Kirby plucked the ball out of the air as Toon Link shouted, "Kirby's got the ball!"

The kids raced after Kirby, knocking over Ganondorf in the process. Everyone froze and looked at the King of Darkness. With a growl Ganondorf snatched the ball out of Kirby's hand. His false anger dissolved and he said, "Aren't you going to get your ball back?"

The kids smiled and tackled the Gerudo onto the floor.

With a chuckle, Sonic shouted, "Dog pile on Ganon!"

Sonic, Yoshi, and even Shadow jumped on the man. Ephraim smiled at Roy and Marth and they too jumped on Ganondorf.

A small Twilight Portal appeared in the air as Midna flew out of it with the ball in her arms. She threw it at Link and the kids tackled him too.

As the kids piled off Link, who was heading for the exit, Midna came up and landed on his shoulder once more.

"Leaving so soon Link?" Midna asked.

"Err, yeah… I'm kind of tired." Link replied awkwardly.

"Oh come now," Midna said to him, "Are you going to see Zelda?"

"Yeah, she's getting lonely," Link replied trying to push Midna off his shoulder.

"Where is she?" Midna pressed on.

"The infirmary." Link sighed.

"And why's she there?" the imp asked, giggling a bit a at Link's awkwardness.

"Well," Link said slowly, "You see…"

"She pregnant." Ganondorf said to the Twilight Princess flatly.

"Ooh?" Midna said, genuinely surprised, "With who's children."

"Mine." Link replied at last.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Midna asked.

"I guess…"

Frowning a little bit, Midna flew in front of him and asked, "What's wrong Link? You should be happy. Instead you look like you're ready to throw up."

"Well I just didn't…"

His response was cut off by Kirby, who ran through his legs.

Ignoring the falling Link, Kirby ran over to Master Hand.

"Ware is Metty?" Kirby asked while tugging at Master Hand's wrist.

"I'm sure he's just taking care Jigglypuff," the large hand replied with a chuckle.

"Jigglwypuff is making me a wittle brodare, wite?" Kirby asked Master Hand.

Master Hand laughed at the small star warrior and replied, "Why don't you ask her yourself Kirby?"

"Kirby!"

The pink warrior turned around to see Meta Knight and Jigglypuff standing together.

"Daddy!" he cried jumping on his father's shoulders.

Meta Knight laughed, his eyes turning bright pink.

Kirby turned to Jigglypuff and asked, "Are you my mommy now?"

Meta Knight looked at his wife and said, "Yes Kirby, she is."

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted, as if his real vocabulary tired him out.

"_He's getting more mature," _Jigglypuff said to Meta Knight, _"I hope I can learn English quick enough to talk to my own son."_

"_He can learn to speak Pokémon," _Meta Knight said reverting to Pokémon language, _"But you're learning very quickly my love."_

"_Thanks. I have to talk to Master Hand about my pregnancy." _

"_Pregnancy!?" _Meta Knight asked while his eyes turned orange, _"I thought Pokémon laid eggs!"_

"_They do, but Dr. Mario said that it had something to do with us being different species or something like that," _Jigglypuff replied, _"You don't need to worry, Dr. Mario says that it is completely normal, well for our standards anyway."_

Meta Knight chuckled, but his eyes remained orange.

***

In the large scattered catacombs that use to be the Great Maze, a lone figure was huddled in a corner. His red eyes were clouded with pain and his green body was mangled. You would almost feel sorry for him, that is if he wasn't the most hated creature in the universe.

He was a primid. Not just any primid, but the last primid. The last remnant of Subspace.

The primid grabbed his head in pain, begging the voice to stop. After Tabuu was destroyed, he thought the voices would stop, but they didn't. Tabuu's voice had been echoing in his head for two years since Tabuu was defeated.

_Conquer…Destroy…Reproduce…_

The voices got louder every day the poor primid listened to them. He had to do something! He was the last of his kind; it was his responsibility to rebuild his race. How could he? If the Smashers could defeat Tabuu, they could beat him easily. It's not as if he didn't want to listen to Tabuu. He did! He really did! He just wanted the voices to stop.

But one day, everything changed.

_Conquer…Destroy…Reproduce…Conquer…De-_

The primid lifted his head up in surprise. The voice continued.

_Listen to the plan…_

"W-what is the plan?" The primid asked

_Infect…_

"But how?" the primid asked again.

_There is a being that will help us. He can get there the quickest. He is filled with hate and loves nothing. He is a reject for the new competition. Seek his help. We need a pawn and he is the one to start our plan…_

"Yes master."

***

A lone figure stared at the Smash Mansion. How dare they cut him? How dare they call him a clone? Though was one, they had to right! The figure looked down at the green creature that stood in front of him.

"Do we have a deal?" the primid asked him.

"We have a deal if my little friend can help." The figure replied patting the gray star warrior's head.

"Do what you want as long as you plant the Subspace Virus."

"But of course." The figure said walking towards the mansion with a handful of small yellow sacks.

"Oh! One more thing." The primid said handing the figure two badges with the primid symbol on them.

"What are these?" the figure asked suspiciously eyeing the badges.

"They allow you to teleport using Subspace."

"Excellent," the figure said pinning a badge on his sleeping companion, "I believe it is time to go."

On the final parting words, the figure grabbed his partner and they dissolved into purple goo.

The primid sighed with the hopes that his species may be resurrected.

Then, the primid keeled over and died.

***

With the party almost over, most of the smashers had gone to bed. The kids however were having a little party of their own to welcome Ninten to the brawl.

"…So then," Toon Link said caught up in his story, "Bowser throws a smart bomb at me. I duck; it hits Pit's Mirror Shield, and flies right back at Bowser!"

As the kids chuckled, Ness asked, "So where was Wario during all this?"

"Chewing on Pit!" Ninten laughed.

"Where's Young Link?" Lucas asked.

"Checking on Zelda," Toon said quickly before returning to his story.

As the kids continued their hardy conversation, less joyous smashers were elsewhere…

***

Toon Link opened the door to the infirmary to the sound of shouting. He peered through the window in Zelda's room. Link was shouting something at the radiant princess. Young opened the door a little.

"…I'm a hero for God's sake! Not a babysitter!" Link shouted at her.

"You raised Toon and Young." Zelda replied quietly.

"That was different!" the hero yelled back.

"Get out of here." Zelda said with tears in her eyes.

"Good riddance." Link snarled back.

Young looked at his brother shocked before running for cover. Link walked past the plant that his little brother was hiding behind.

"How did this happen?" Link asked no one in particular. The Hylian hero walked outside, unaware of the little spy chasing him.

Link drew the Master Sword and walked over to a tree. He angrily hacked at the tree with tears dripping down his cheeks.

He only stopped when the sound of a familiar voice rang in his ears.

"It's hard to accept isn't, Link."

"Meta Knight…I'm not sure how it happened."

The star warrior walked a few steps towards him before saying, "Well have you and Zelda ever…you know, did it?"

Link chuckled with the masked warrior before saying, "I know how it happens, I just can't believe it did."

Patting Link on the leg, Meta Knight replied, "How do you think I felt when Jigglypuff told me she was pregnant?"

"I thought Pokémon laid eggs?" Link replied sadly.

"Humph, I did too." Meta Knight replied.

Link looked down and said simply, "I don't want to be a father."

"A wise man once told me: Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. But Today is a gift; that is why it is called the present. You have to accept what has happened and become a good father to the child. If you do not accept this, Zelda will not be happy, the child will not be happy, and you will not be happy." Meta Knight said.

Link smiled, "Who's paying you to say all this?"

Meta Knight returned his chuckle and said, "Go, go to Zelda and apologize."

"Or," a voice said, "There's this neat little thing called abortion."

The two warriors turned around.

The newcomer was Meta Knight! A second one! But this one however, was a grayish-black shade, his yellow eyes were smaller and were narrowed, and he had a slash mark across the right side of his mask. His cape was torn for the sole purpose of showing off, his armor was dented and slashed up, and he had red shoes.

"Meta Knight," the newcomer said, "Did I interrupt an important conversation between you and your boyfriend? Which one of you is pregnant?"

Meta Knight didn't reply to his question. He charged the newcomer and together they began fighting.

"Dark!" Meta Knight shouted at his evil doppelganger. His sword hit Dark's shield as Dark gave a laugh.

"That's Dark Meta Knight to you." Dark smirked. A lance materialized in Dark's hand.

"Wha?" Meta Knight said.

Dark jabbed Meta Knight in the chest, piercing a hole in the armor. Meta Knight pulled the lance out of his chest and charged Dark. Dark cried out in pain as Meta Knight jabbed him through the middle of his face. Dark coughed a bloody booger in Meta Knight's face.

"Sickening." Meta Knight said.

Dark chuckled as a chakram materialized in his hand. Dark threw the chakram as a second one materialized. The first one exploded on contact as soon as it hit Meta Knight.

Young Link gasped in horror as two more chakrams exploded on Meta Knight. The small warrior was bleeding everywhere. His mask was ripped in half and his cape was torn. He laid facedown as Dark pulled out a small yellow sack.

Young couldn't take it anymore. He notched an arrow and fired it. The arrow struck Dark in the shoulder as the warrior screamed in pain, dropping the sack. Young took the advantage to rush forward. His big brother did the same thing. Together, the two Triforce warriors unleashed their spin attacks on him.

"You're…lucky this time…Meta Knight." Dark breathed.

"Get out of here." Link growled.

"Oh you haven't seen the last of me," Dark chuckled as he dissolved into Subspace, "The worms are infecting as we speak. The resurrection will begin!"

And with those final parting words, Dark vanished.

***

Prince Ephraim walked into the room where he was staying. It was painted a teal blue color with dark blue stripes. There was a bed, a closet, and a bathroom. His bed was made perfectly. They even put a candy on the pillow!

"How thoughtful." Ephraim said happily as he stripped off his clothes. Grabbing a towel, he went to the shower. The candy on his bed stirred.

***

"What's wrong?" Crazy Hand asked his brother.

"I don't know Crazy," Master Hand replied, "I feel a presence, a bad one."

"Come on Master. There's know such thing as a bad present."

Master Hand sighed.

"Just like there's no such thing as bad candy." Crazy Hand continued.

Crazy had no idea how wrong he was.

***

Luigi walked outside Ephraim's room. In his hands were a basket of cookies that Peach had made. He just wanted to welcome the prince to the brawl.

He knocked twice before he heard a scream.

"What was that-a?" Luigi asked himself.

He opened the door to see a truly hideous sight.

The green haired prince was on his knees and sticking out of his throat was a slimy purple worm. Ephraim let out a reptilian screech.

"Ephraim!" Luigi exclaimed.

The worm slithered into Ephraim's throat.

"Luigi!" Ephraim exclaimed reaching his hand out for help. The prince collapsed.

Luigi ran and laid his hand on Ephraim's head.

"I'm fine." Ephraim said getting up. He walked past Luigi and slammed the door behind, putting on an evil smile.

"Why did-a you close-a the door?" Luigi asked.

Ephraim didn't answer. Instead he pulled out a hunting knife out of his clothes that were hanging on a rack.

"Ephraim?" Luigi asked nervously.

Ephraim opened his mouth, allowing a hissing worm to come out.

Luigi backed up until he hit a wall.

"Die…" Ephraim hissed.

***

Link had Meta Knight on his shoulders as he ran to the infirmary. Then, a shriek pierced the night.

"Mariooooooooooooooooooooo!!!"

And for once, the warrior felt fear.

* * *

**Hope you didn't despise it two much.**

**Ephraim- Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones**

**Shadow the Hedgehog- Sonic Adventure 2**

**Ninten- Earthbound Zero/Mother **

**Midna- The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess**


End file.
